


i'm a grenade, i will explode

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: the girl and the cowboy(lucaya oneshots) [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, NOT RILAYA OR RUCAS FRIENDLY, Not Canon Compliant, lucas doesn't care, lucas loves her anyways, lucaya - Freeform, lucaya angst, maya hart - Freeform, maya has issues, maya is good, maya is pure, maya thinks she's not good enough for lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: where maya loves lucas and lucas loves maya. lucas climbs in her fire escape after he asks her out and she runs away.





	i'm a grenade, i will explode

**AU, in which I am just too lazy to make this canon-compliant. Riley doesn't like Lucas, Lucas doesn't like Riley. Lucas asks Maya out and Maya, sure that she isn't good enough for the sweet, polite Texas boy, simply runs away. I imagine that Lucas and Maya are about 16 or 17 at this point.**

 

Maya climbed into her bed, tears streaming down her face. Katy was at work, so Maya was alone. Lucas had asked her out earlier today. It wasn't like Maya hadn't known it was coming, they had been aware that their crushes on each other were mutual for a while now. And she'd really thought that she would say yes, when he did finally ask her out, until about three hours before he asked her, when Missy had confronted her in the hall.

 

_"I cannot believe you, Maya Hart!" the shrill voice of Missy rang out behind Maya. Maya rolled her eyes, turning to face the prissy girl as she shut her locker with a clang._

 

_"Yes, Your Highness?" Maya snarked._

 

_"Oh, nothing. I just think it's silly that you honestly believe that you, miss Dumpster Trash, could ever be good enough for Lucas!" Missy's voice is so nasal Maya thinks her eardrums might rupture. Her words sting though, Maya won't lie. Lucas is her soft spot, always has been. She only lets her smirk falter for a second._

 

_"And why is that?"_

 

 _Missy rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Lucas is a classy, sweet boy who is polite and good. You are a girl whose father didn't even love her enough to stick around. You are poor, you are never polite, you were never raised to even know what's socially acceptable. You will never be good enough for Lucas, and it is_ awful  _that you are willing to drag him down with you. Let him go, Maya."_

 

_With that, Missy spun on her heel and took off._

 

_Maya took a deep breath and walked off to History, shaking Missy's words off for now. Riley noticed something was off about her, but Maya just said she was tired and that was all it took to convince Riley she was fine._

 

_Then the school day had ended and Maya and Lucas were at their lockers, chatting._

 

_Out of nowhere, Lucas fell silent. Maya noticed and looked up at him, not talking. "What, Lucas?" she asked him. When he didn't answer, she laughed softly. "What is it?"_

 

_"Maya, do you, um, would you like to go out with me, Friday night?" Lucas stuttered out, cheeks turning bright red._

 

 _Maya blushed as well, smiling. She opened her mouth, ready to say yes, when all of a sudden, Missy's words flashed back through her mind. "_ You will never be good enough for Lucas, and it is awful that you are willing to drag him down with you. Let him go, Maya"  _the smile dropped from Maya's face and her eyes filled with tears._

 

_"Lucas, I am so sorry." With that, Maya took off, having already gathered everything she needed for the night's homework. Not like she was going to do it, but she had the stuff._

 

Maya cried even harder as she remembered the look of hurt on his face when she'd turned him down. She tried to remind herself that she was doing this for Lucas, doing this because she would never be good enough for Lucas, but it didn't really help. Her heart was shattering in her chest.

 

 _Cmon, Maya. You just need to breathe. You love him, and you need to let him go because all you've ever wanted is for him to be happy._ Maya struggled to calm her breathing, and was ripped from her self-sacrificial thoughts when someone knocked on her window. She jerked her head up, and was faced with Lucas, standing on her fire escape. She noticed a couple of tear tracks down the boy's face, but the most noticeable thing was the obvious pain in his eyes, especially when he noticed the bleary, puffy eyes Maya was currently sporting.

 

Sighing, Maya got up and opened her window. Lucas climbed through and sat down on her bed wordlessly. Maya sat on the other end, knees tucked up to her chest, arms wrapped around her shins and chin on her knees. There was a silence, Maya just waiting for Lucas to say something. 

 

"I talked to Missy," Lucas said. Maya blinked at him. "She asked me out, and I said no, and she told me what she said to you." Maya blinked twice. Lucas moved forward and placed a hand on Maya's tightly interlocked hands. 

 

Lucas doesn't speak, and Maya pauses to stare at the peeling paint behind him until she works up the courage to do so herself."She's not wrong, Huckleberry." Maya sighed, already resigned to the fact.

 

Lucas moves much faster than either of them had in the past couple of moments, getting a hand gently on her chin, tilting it so that she was forced to look at him. "Yes, she is." Lucas's voice cracked on the first word. "Of course she's wrong! Maya Penelope Hart, you are the best person I know. Missy is always wrong, especially when it comes to us. You are the strongest person I know, how did you let this get to you?"

 

Maya blinked softly as she battled with whether or not to tell the truth. "It was you," she murmured.

 

Lucas heard her, but he needed to know more. "What?"

 

"I can't be strong when it comes to you. You're such an amazing guy and you're just so great that it's so easy for me to believe that I'm not good enough because I love you an-"

 

Lucas leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up. She tasted like peaches and tears to him, and after a second of shock she kissed back, letting him push her back against the pillows, Lucas on top of her. She had always appreciated how strong he was, and she had never appreciated it more than right now, as he held himself up on just his forearms, letting his dark minty scent wash over her. When they finally broke apart, Lucas smiled. 

 

"Do you believe me, Maya?" he asked. 

 

"W-what?" Maya, dazed from the kiss, stuttered. 

 

Lucas smirked. "Maya, I am so completely in love with you. There is nothing that could change that! And I don't care what Missy thinks about you or what anyone else in the world thinks.  _You_ are what matters. You are incredible, you are so much more than I could ever deserve. I need to know that you believe me."

 

Maya smiled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him back down to kiss her again. She didn't need words, he already knew her answer.


End file.
